


Just You and I

by Mrs_Don_Draper



Category: Mad Men
Genre: F/M, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Don_Draper/pseuds/Mrs_Don_Draper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt ~ You make boundaries you never thought you’d cross/And when you do you wake completely lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just You and I

"Roger, no, we can't!" she gasps as he kisses her neck, presses her into the side of the building. 

He can tell from the way her hands roam his body that she doesn't really mind. That it's just a shred of what remains of her conscience struggling to make her stop. Whatever her reason, she soon stops trying to fight it and kisses him with a passion he had not seen in her for God knew how long. 

Roger quickly unbuckles his belt and unzips his pants. Doesn't have to ask before he shoves her skirt up to her soft, round hips. He shoves into her in a way that makes her moan in delight. Yeah, they've missed this.

They rut against each other; Roger uses the brick wall of the alley to hold her up. Joan knows there will be awful, wonderful red scratches across her back tomorrow, but doesn't dare breathe a word of protest. 

They don't care that someone could walk by and see them. In fact, Joan would almost swear that he was almost putting on a bit of a show since he has been holding her up for ten minutes and was ignoring the sweat on his brow. She laughs lovingly at his determined face and luxuriates at the way her red hair is tumbling down from it's nest atop her head. Roger buries his nose in the fiery ringlets.

When neither of them can stand it anymore, they don't even bother staying quiet, not as if they had been making an effort to do so before. He doesn't have protection, but Joanie doesn't mind. She loves the feel of Roger's bare skin. She loves feeling him come deep inside her. Because when they're together. When they're just Joanie and Rog, nothing else really matters.


End file.
